1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ball throwing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaches and players have used conventional ball throwing devices for years to assist in training for various sports, such as baseball and tennis. A number of such devices are described in for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,583 issued to Ripley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,653 issued to Kovács et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,798 issued to Sanders et al. However, these conventional ball throwing devices have numerous drawbacks and shortcomings.